Wireless local area networks (WLANs) may include devices capable of receiving communication through more than one receive chains. Such a component may be referred to as a multiple-input device. A multiple-input device may improve the sensitivity of the device, thereby allowing for greater range of transmissions. A multiple-input device may also improve the throughput, thereby allowing for faster transmissions. While multiple receive chains may improve performance and/or range, they may also require greater power consumption.